


Damnit Ariana Grande

by DancerDramatic14



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Fatherhood, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerDramatic14/pseuds/DancerDramatic14
Summary: “Your boy is terrorizing me.” Grover grumbled, pointing a french fry at Steve with conviction.- or in which Sam and Nahele may or may not be more than friends, an old Ariana Grande song is referenced and Steve is incredibly confused.





	Damnit Ariana Grande

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Hawaii 5-0 fandom and I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> PS: Nahele has been living with Steve for about a year at this point, and him and Sam go to the same school.

“It's your fault.” 

Grover grumbled, earning a confused look from Steve. The African American man sat across from him, still shoveling a handful of fries into his mouth as he spoke. The small diner they were sitting in was silent as they ate, or had been. 

“Your boy is terrorizing me.” Grover grumbled, pointing a french fry at Steve with conviction.

“The older one, not Danny or Junior. “ Grover clarified at Steve's raised eyebrow. “Nahele. The one who has my baby girl acting a fool. In all my 18 years of raising Samantha, I have never seen her act like this. And your boy is at fault.” 

Steve stared at Grover before responding, an almost smirk on his face. “Are you telling me that you are annoyed about the fact that our kids might have feelings for each? Grover, brother, you're kidding me right now right?” 

Grover shook his head before responding. 

“Sam has been listening to one song for the last week and a half. She hums it under her breath, and I saw that she had texted it to lover boy himself. You want to know what song that was Steven?” 

Steve continued to stare at Grover, still confused. He nodded slowly, knowing that it was a trap. 

“Baby I by Ariana Grande. You don't know much about teenage girls or my daughter for that matter, so let me tell you this. When little miss Ariana Grande first became the next big thing, Sam called me into the living room so we could talk. She explained to me that she was not a fan of Ariana. And that she never would be. She, for God only knows the reason, promised that to me.” 

Steve still confused, nodded again. Grover glared slightly before softening up. 

“My baby girl has kept that promise, since she was. But the minute your boy and her become whatever the hell they are, my baby is going back on a promise that for God knows why was incredibly important to her younger self.” 

Steve watched as Grover sat there, far away in his mind. The dirty blond haired cop watched his friend and colleague, a calm expression on his face. 

“Whatever it is, that your son is doing to get my girl to act like this, I have one thing I want you to tell him. If he hurts her, he better hope that me hearing Ariana's voice every morning was worth it.”

With that, Grover stood up wiping his hands off onto a paper napkin before walking away. Steve sighed softly, one hand snaking through his hair as he began to mumble under his breath like Danno. 

“Damnit Nahele. Damnit Ariana Grande.”


End file.
